Mobile terminal devices can include a movable side housing and a fixed side housing, which are foldably connected to each other with a connection part, and a relatively large LCD panel. An example of such a mobile terminal device is a mobile phone. An LCD panel can be secured to a mobile phone body by making the LCD panel adhere to a movable side front case of the mobile phone with double-sided tape interposed therebetween.
To prevent dust from entering the interior of the movable side housing of the mobile phone, such an LCD panel can be provided with a dust-proof packing member that can be made to adhere and secured thereto. An example of the packing member is a dust-proof sheet member.
However, since the thickness and size of the mobile phone have become smaller while the LCD module thereof has become larger, in the known mobile phone has become difficult to form a member to which the panel for protecting the LCD module can be made to adhere with a required thickness in known methods such as those employing resin or die-cast members. In the known mobile phones, a portion to which the LCD panel can be made to adhere does not be provided with a sufficiently large area.
Therefore, the known mobile telephone sometimes caused loosening and separation of the LCD panel because the adhesion of double-sided tape is insufficient. Additionally, in the known mobile phones, since the portion to which the dust-proof sheet member is made to adhere does not be provided with a sufficiently large area, dust sometimes enter the interior of the mobile phone body.
With the reduction in thickness of the movable side front case in which the LCD panel is disposed, the known mobile phones have a possibility of causing damage to the LCD panels and the LCD modules thereof because in a mobile phone, conventionally it is difficult to give sufficient rigidity to members disposed around the LCD panels.
A problem in the securing of the LCD panel conventionally, in a mobile phone is illustrated in FIG. 1.
A mobile phone illustrated in FIG. 1 includes an LCD panel 211a and an LCD module 600 provided in a movable side front case 210. The LCD panel 211a can be secured to the movable side front case 210 with a double-sided tape member 300a interposed therebetween. The LCD module 600 can be made to adhere to the back surface of the LCD panel 211a only with a dust-proof sheet member 500a interposed therebetween.
The LCD panel 211a can be subjected to a reaction force of the double-sided tape member 300a in the upward direction in FIG. 1. In addition, the area of a portion to which the double-sided tape member 300a can be made to adhere can be small. Therefore, a problem that the LCD panel 211 a can be loosened and separated, for example, may occur.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the portion of the movable side front case 210 to which the double-sided tape member 300a can be made to adhere and the portion of the LCD panel 211a to which the dust-proof sheet member 500a can be made to adhere are both small. Consequently, the adhesions of the double-sided tape member 300a and the dust-proof sheet member 500a become small.